<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>People as kind as Kurt Hummel by Setsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131287">People as kind as Kurt Hummel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsu/pseuds/Setsu'>Setsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, kurtbastian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsu/pseuds/Setsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian would never get people as kind as Kurt Hummel. He would never let anyone treat him that way, take advantage of him... Well, Kurt’s kindness was the reason they were having lunch right now, so...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I don’t need to do anything for people to hate me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I mean, hi? Hope you're making it through 2020 somehow. I can work from home so life is pretty much the same for me. Here's a story I wasn't sure I'd ever post. It's not incredibly exciting, but I recently re-mastered it a little and I think it deserves its time lol.<br/>If you're new, I'm French, and don't proofread cause if I did I'd never post... So you're welcome to let me know about any mistakes as long as you're being nice. Except if it's about the weird construction of my sentences cause that's just how I write bruh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Blaine here is my new discovery, and as you may know I’m never wrong.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Queue song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian arched an eyebrow and looked around the room, no sign of Hummel. Interesting. He looked at his father who was already staring at him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that the boy you nearly blinded?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, why is he hanging out with June?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he is hot and talented. Isn’t that her type?” Sebastian looked at his mother who was smirking at her own jibe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Smythe were in New York for a few weeks. Then, back to Paris where they had been living for the past four months. Sebastian had been glad to be able to pursue his studies in France, the vibe was totally different and more his speed. But, being back in America, and now seeing Blaine perform, he had to admit he did miss the Ohio drama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of type.” Sebastian laughed as Blaine and June started walking around to ask for money. “I’ll head out. Don’t need to talk to him.” He stood up and left in time to avoid confronting his greatest failure. Not that he really cared anymore. It had been fun making life hell to Kurt more than anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wonder why he wasn’t there.” Sebastian said to himself, now sat at a coffee shop a block away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sebastian?” The Warbler felt his mouth open in surprise. How? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well hello. I was just thinking about you. Have a seat.” He said, pointing at the sofa in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were thinking about me?” Kurt sat down a questioning look on his porcelain face. He was wearing a very simple outfit, dark skinny jeans and a Moschino sweatshirt. Very surprisingly simple, but it permitted Sebastian to notice the Princess had been going to the gym. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my family was invited to June Dolloway’s event, so I saw Blaine. I mean, I left before he saw me, but I was curious as to why you weren’t with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Porcelain shifted a little in his seat, clearly not happy about the subject. “I knew you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>rich</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but didn’t know you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> rich.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah well.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“June hates me, which is why I wasn’t there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do for her to hate you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d think you’d be the first to know I don’t need to do anything for people to hate me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not fair, first, I didn’t hate you, I just didn’t like you. Second, I had a reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Blaine <em>still</em> isn’t available.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, you can keep him. When’s the wedding by the way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, not sure yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, feel free to forget my invitation.” Sebastian rose his cup and Kurt laughed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“With pleasure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you here to meet Blaine after the show?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we’re going out after to celebrate his success.” Kurt pinched his lips, clearly unaware he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You reek of jealousy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am jealous. But it’s my job to support Blaine and get over it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a much better person than I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” They laughed, and stopped, because that was a weird sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well since we’re both waiting for this to end, let’s hang out! Did you eat yet? I left before the actual dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Kurt seemed unsure. It was true they were not actually friends, and had a heavy history. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can refuse, you know.” The Warbler waved his hand as to dismiss any discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I’m ready for dinner with Sebastian Smythe.” He admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a lot to handle.” Sebastian agreed, nodding, and Kurt laughed again. “I’ll get back to my hotel then. See you another time Kurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you, Sebastian.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian stood up and left. Kurt was nice to talk to when not fearing for his relationship. And he was looking stupidly good. What a weird bubble in time this had been. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What about lunch?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Listen, I’m just saying you don’t have to put up with everything all the time.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt decided not to mention his meeting with Sebastian, it was just a fluke in time, and he nearly forgot about it himself. Nearly, because a few days later, as Blaine had just admitted to him that he was never expected to perform in the showcase June was putting together, Kurt had found himself in the coffee shop again. Same seat. </p><p>Why was Blaine always lying to him? How many more could Kurt take? Of course, if he thought about it with an open mind, he could understand why his fiance wouldn’t tell the truth. He was afraid of hurting Kurt’s feelings… But was that what their relationship would be from now on? Lying to avoid hurting each other? He wiped a tear and took a deep breath. </p><p>“Well well well, then how about lunch with Sebastian Smythe?” Kurt jumped and looked up to see Sebastian smiling at him. Oh no, did he see him cry? </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>“Sebastian, I don’t want to talk right now…”</p><p>“Which is why I offered food.” </p><p>Kurt was now staring at him at a loss of word. “Come on, I’m bored.” He said, shaking his head towards the door. </p><p>And that is how they were now both sitting in a Japanese restaurant, Kurt enjoying the warmth of a Jasmine tea. </p><p>“I didn’t know you also lived in New York.”</p><p>“I don't, I’m on holiday, we came for the charity and are now just enjoying the city.”</p><p>“Oh! Are you still in Ohio?”</p><p>“Nope, Paris.”</p><p>“That’s… so cool.” Kurt said, pensively tapping his face with his free hand.</p><p>“So…” Sebastian proceeded carefully. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”</p><p>“Why do you care?”</p><p>“I don’t, which makes me the best person to vent to.”</p><p>Kurt squinted his eyes, but to both of their surprise, he started talking. He clearly needed to. </p><p>“Wait, repeat that last part again?”</p><p>“... hm… I understand that he didn’t want to hurt my feelings?”</p><p>“Hummel.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Sebastian shook his head. “Are you kidding me? Why are you taking the high road on this?”</p><p>“I’m not, I’m mad.”</p><p>“You’re already making excuses, you just said you understand why he did it, I would’ve flipped out.” The Warbler would never get people as kind as Kurt Hummel. He would never let anyone treat him that way, take advantage of him... Well, Kurt’s kindness was the reason they were having lunch right now, so he was also taking advantage of him. </p><p>“You wouldn’t understand anyway.” Kurt sighed.</p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>“Cause you’d need to love someone and it’s not your type.” he snapped, then froze. “Sorry, I didn’t…”</p><p>“Well you’re not wrong I guess.” The Warbler shrugged, not really hurt by a very true statement. </p><p>“Sebastian…”</p><p>“Listen, I’m just saying you don’t have to put up with everything all the time.”</p><p>“Yes I do, I love Blaine.” </p><p>“Hm.” </p><p>He had many things to say, like, <em>it seems like you’re doing all the work</em>, but it was not his place. He didn’t know enough and anyway Kurt would get defensive again. </p><p>“Ok, I’ll say one more thing and then we can change the subject.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Blaine cheated on you a while back, right? I heard from Nick and Jeff.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Ok, and is this the first time he’s hidden something since?”</p><p>Kurt stayed silent, thinking back of the stage combat incident, the porn website… He sighed, but Sebastian didn’t add anything and just started asking about Vogue.com. The rest of lunch went fine, they said goodbye, and Kurt went to find his fiance. They talked, made amends. Kurt did mention this time around that he had run into Sebastian, because he didn’t want anymore lies, and Blaine was fine with it. It was just lunch, and they had bigger fish to fry. </p><p>Blaine was a work in progress. He didn’t mean to be hurtful, he was kind, and he cared. Sure, he was making most mistakes and Kurt always had to accept them, but then he’d do something like invite him to sing at the showcase anyway and prove June Dolloway wrong. </p><p>Kurt did understand Sebastian’s point of view however, because Elliott had said similar things a few times now. Their words would resonate in his brain every new fight, and finally, a few months later, Kurt broke off the engagement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. James</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James hung up and looked at the boy who was now on the ground, holding his knees and hiding his face. He wasn’t shaking anymore so he probably was done with the crying. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok! Next chapter will be out in a couple days, hope you're enjoying this story so far!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kurt? Kurt? Hello?” Elliott was hearing the sobbing through the phone, but not much, the music behind Kurt was loud, he must’ve been in a club. </p><p>Kurt had left in a hurry to go back to Ohio and reconquer Blaine. It had been hard to live without him. He still loved him, he needed him. But what a surprise to find that the love of his life had moved on, with Dave Karofsky of all people. </p><p>His first reflex had been to call Elliott, but he could hardly breathe through the pain and heartbroke. </p><p>“H-Hello?” Elliott heard a voice he didn’t know. </p><p>“Hi? What’s happening? Are you with Kurt?”</p><p>“Err, if it’s the guy currently crying on the floor then yes.”</p><p>“I… am so confused, where are you?”</p><p>“Scandals, the gay club?”</p><p>“Okay, listen, I’m sorry to ask you that… what’s your name?”</p><p>“James.”</p><p>“Hi James, something went wrong and I’m in New York so I can’t get him. Can you take care of him until his dad arrives? I’ll call him now.”</p><p>“Err, sure yeah.”</p><p>“Thanks, we owe you.”</p><p>“Yeah well, my night wasn’t going well anyway.” James hung up and looked at the boy who was now on the ground, holding his knees and hiding his face. He wasn’t shaking anymore so he probably was done with the crying. </p><p>--</p><p>“Elliott? Hi kiddo, Kurt went out to meet Blaine, you should call his mobile.”</p><p>“Hey Mr. Hummel, sorry to call this late. Actually...” Elliott explained quickly, and Burt went out the following seconds to go get his son.</p><p>--</p><p>“So, should we get out of the toilets?” James asked.</p><p>“No. I don’t want to see them.”</p><p>“Them?” he arched an eyebrow. What a weird night. “Okay well we can’t stay in here, so come on.” He grabbed Kurt by the arm and pulled him up, then took the back exit to wait outside. </p><p>Kurt finally took some time to look at his saviour. He was like an old version of Sebastian Smythe. Tall, blond, handsome… Except this one knew how to dress. </p><p>“I’m James, you’re Kurt right? The guy on the phone said your dad will come get you? I mean, you do look young, but not <em>that</em> young…”</p><p>“I took an Uber here. I don’t have a car anymore, I live in New York.. I was just visiting… to...” He felt the tears fall again.</p><p>“Aaand he cries.” James scratched his head, uncomfortable. This Kurt guy was stunning, even with his eyes being red and puffy from the tears. James was now wondering what could’ve broken him like that. </p><p>“S-sorry…”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” He shrugged. “D’you want to talk about it?”</p><p>The youngest wiped his tears. “We don’t know each other.” </p><p>“We don’t, which makes me the best person to vent to.”</p><p>Kurt raised his head, surprised. “Sebastian…” </p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>“No, sorry you… Just reminded me of…”</p><p>“Did you say Sebastian? Like Smythe?”</p><p>“Ah, yeah?”</p><p>“Wait, is he the reason you’re crying? You really shouldn’t be crying about that idiot. Also, why would you be crying about him now. He’s not in there is he?” James was now talking to himself. “That idiot, if he left Paris again, mom’s gonna flip.” </p><p>“Wh… Wha- wait. Mom?”</p><p>“Ah! Sorry, my name is James Smythe, I’m his older brother. I’m sorry if he hurt you, he tends to do that.”</p><p>“N-no.. no, he didn’t, I haven’t seen him in… a while…” Kurt was now staring at James. He didn’t know Sebastian had siblings.  </p><p>“Oh really? Good. So you know Seb?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s… a long story.” Kurt was feeling a little numb from the crying, talking about Sebastian was helping, who would’ve thought. </p><p>“So, want to talk about that meltdown?”</p><p>“I… Well… I don’t want to bother you more than I already have… But thanks.”<br/>“Come on!” James sat on the stairs next to him. He was much more lively and open than Sebastian. “I’m here now, you owe me to know why!”</p><p>“I… Well.. I came from New York to… get my ex back.. We were supposed to get married, I ruined it... “</p><p>“Oh, I see.”</p><p>“But… I was supposed to meet him now… I told him I was here to get him back… Which is when he introduced me to his new boyfriend.”</p><p>“Ouch. That sucks.”</p><p>“It does… The new boyfriend… used to bully me.”</p><p>“Wowee, no wonder you had a breakdown.” James shook his head in disbelief. “That’s a dick move on your ex’s part to be honest.”</p><p>“Well he can… do what he wants… it's complicated...”</p><p>“I mean, there are plenty of gay men... he could’ve chosen someone less specific to rebound on.”</p><p>“You can’t control feelings.” </p><p>“Do you always make excuses for people? It’s annoying.”</p><p>Kurt froze, and felt a small and unexpected smile form on his face. “Your brother kind of told me the same thing…”</p><p>“You mean Sebastian said something smart? Well you learn something new everyday.” </p><p>His dad’s car finally arrived, and Carole came out of it, running to them and pulling Kurt into a hug. “Oh honey are you okay? What happened?”</p><p>“I.. I’m fine… I’ll tell you later…”</p><p>“Sure, come on, let’s get you home.” She looked at James. “Thank you so much for your help.”</p><p>Burt was now walking towards them as well, and also hugged Kurt who was standing. “Get into the car kiddo.”</p><p>“Bye James…” Kurt said, walking with Carole. </p><p>“James is it? I’m Burt, his dad. How can I thank you for taking care of him?”</p><p>“I…” James was speechless, shook his head and stood up to offer his hand. “You’re Burt Hummel.”</p><p>“Hm, yes, I am?” Burt said, shaking the hand, surprised. </p><p>“It’s an honour to meet you. My names’ James, I study politics, I followed your program very closely.” </p><p>“Oh! Well, nice to meet you too.”</p><p>“So this was Kurt Hummel… I’m guessing he was talking about Blaine Anderson then…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Oh, he’ll explain everything. Don’t worry about thanking me. I guess my family owes you more anyway.”</p><p>Burt exuded confusion, but Carole called him from the car so he said bye to James and left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Baby Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Aren’t you glad I called you?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James watched them leave and went back inside the club, where he indeed saw Blaine Anderson having a drink with another guy. Ah! Had he known he had been talking to Kurt Hummel… He needed to call Sebastian. Which he did first thing once home.  </p><p>“James? What’s up?” Sebastian had a sleepy voice, it was early morning for him.</p><p>“Oh you will not believe the night I’ve had!”</p><p>“Erm, ok?”</p><p>“Listen, listen. I was at Scandals.”</p><p>“Why were you at Scandals, you’re straight.”</p><p>“I like the attention.”</p><p>“Right.” You could hear him roll his eyes over the phone. James was clearly lying. <br/>“ <em> Anyway </em> , at some point, I need to pee, but the bathroom is locked and I hear sobbing. Like, <em> sob-bing </em> Bas.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>“No but, <em> worrying </em> sobs. So, I pick the lock.”</p><p>“Sure.” The Warbler was making himself a cup of coffee while James was talking. It wasn’t surprising his brother could pick locks, he had done it several times during their childhoods. </p><p>“And then I find this guy on the floor, crying like a baby, and his phone is on the ground and I see he’s on a call. So I pick the phone and talk to another guy who asks me to take care of the cry-baby until his dad picks him up.”</p><p>“What?” Ok, now this was weird for sure. “Who’d trust a stranger from <em> Scandals </em> to take care of someone?”</p><p>“I know! And the crying guy was <em> handsome </em> so it definitely was a weird decision to trust me with him.”</p><p>“Hm, what did you do?”</p><p>“Took him outside and waited.”</p><p>“Well, you’ve always been nice. Ok, but why did you need to call me now to tell me?”</p><p>“Well, cry-baby was none other than... Kurt Hummel.” James smirked, appreciating the heavy silence his declaration created. </p><p> </p><p>“Kurt Hummel was crying in a bathroom in Scandals, Lima, Ohio?”</p><p>“Yuuup. Wanna hear why?”</p><p>“I’m gonna guess Blaine Anderson did something stupid again.”</p><p>“Did you know they were broken up?”</p><p>“Really? You mean as in they just broke up tonight?”</p><p>“No, they broke up before.” James told the rest of the story to his very attentive little brother. </p><p>“I see.” </p><p>“Aren’t you glad I called you?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, you like him don’t you?”</p><p><br/>Sebastian looked by his window, he had a view on the Eiffel Tower from his kitchen. “I don’t like him, I just find him attractive.”</p><p>“Bas, he’s the first guy you’ve ever <em> mentioned </em>.” </p><p>“I just talked about him once, and you decided I was in love.”</p><p>“You never tell us about your relationships. We only heard about Blaine because you nearly blinded him. So, yes... for you to even <em> mention </em> Kurt was a miracle.”</p><p>“James, I’ll talk slowly so you understand, ok?”</p><p>“Sure sure.”</p><p>“Kurt loves Blaine. Right now, he is heartbroken. But he’ll get over it, when he does, he’ll be looking for a stable relationship. I don’t do that. I don’t do Love.” Sebastian stayed silent for a second. “Kurt Hummel does not care about me. Nor I about him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Bas, okay.”</p><p>James hung up, remembering Sebastian coming back to the hotel in New York that day, with a frown on his face.</p><p>“What’s up Sebby? You look annoyed.”</p><p>“Huh, met Kurt Hummel again.”</p><p>“Kurt Hummel? Son of Burt Hummel?”</p><p>“Yes... of course <em> you’d </em> know. I met him some days ago already... the night of the Dolloway event? Anyway, we had lunch today.”</p><p>“You had lunch with a guy? Like a date?”</p><p>“What? <em> No </em>, he’s engaged. Blaine’s a lucky guy let me tell you. Kurt’s really hot now. I would’ve never imagined him to look so good.” Sebastian said, walking to the bathroom. He never mentioned it again, but James couldn’t forget. </p><p>Sebastian never said anything about who he liked or who he dated. It was clear that this was because his brother liked to hook up more than to engage into anything serious… And James could understand why, but… It would be nice to see his baby brother care for someone and be cared for in return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What next?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You’re looking for a reason to see Blaine again. So, tell me, what’s his excuse this time?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kurt, are you okay?” Elliot called the next day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m better… Thanks for calling my dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries babe. What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt sighed, and told Elliott about Blaine and Dave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot. I’m sorry Kurt. What are you going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know. Rachel is back too, I was thinking I might go talk to her…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, okay… I think you need to come back to New York.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt went to see Rachel, and she offered for them to work together on the revival of the Glee Club. Kurt thought about it, it sounded like a good idea. But, he’d have to see Blaine, often. He could tell he was now at one of those crossroads. One where his decision would change his life drastically again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kurt Hummel </b>
  <em>
    <span>wants to send you a message</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian looked at the notification for a few minutes, perplexed, before confirming the request. A few seconds later, he received a DM asking for his number. A few seconds later, his phone was ringing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hummel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sebastian. Is this a good time to talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you brother tell you about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he did, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to thank him. Could you send me his number?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok… thanks…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence, this was the first time Sebastian used his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you calling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-well, to ask…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could’ve asked by message.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just…” Kurt stayed silent for a moment. “What should I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why ask me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause you’ll tell me your opinion without walking on eggshells.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Permission to talk without you getting offended then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave that dump.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt couldn’t stop himself and laughed. How was Sebastian Smythe able to make him laugh at such a time? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rachel needs help rebooting the Glee Club.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No she doesn’t, she’ll be fine and you know it.” Sebastian walked towards his sofa to sit on it. “You’re looking for a reason to see Blaine again. So, tell me, what’s his excuse this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dumped him and broke his heart first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, and choosing Bearcub as a rebound is totally acceptable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t control feelings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian sighed. “See, that’s why I don’t have friends or relationships. It’s frustrating to see people act like idiots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say you don’t but you’ve been a pretty good friend to me last time, and you’re being a good friend now too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian literally <em>groumpfed</em> and Kurt laughed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Sebastian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ll be staying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I want to help Rachel. And who knows… maybe I can still get Blaine back...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t come back crying when it fails again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… Well, goodbye Seb-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I” Sebastian hadn't planned on talking, his mouth had acted on its own. “Well. Actually do call. I… well- I mean, if you need me, you have my number now right… Okay, bye.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Kurt!!” Door that opened straight away to unveil James Smythe. He was wearing some black slim jeans, and a Burberry shirt that was extremely fitting. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey! Kurt right?” Kurt jumped and looked up from his computer to see…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, James! How are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were in a coffee shop in central Lima, Kurt was trying to figure out an efficient way to arrange songs for the New Directions now that he decided to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, you seem better.” He sat in the seat next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah… I guess. Had a little breakdown didn’t I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, a big one. So why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve gone back to New York.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yeah… I’m working with my friend Rachel on a project.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James looked at him with so much judgement it was nearly funny, mostly cause he looked so much like Sebastian with that frown on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re looking for an excuse to stay near your ex aren’t you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.. no, not true, I even started talking with someone online.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” James pouted, before smiling to himself. “Hey are you free this Saturday?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Err, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool! Wanna come to my birthday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kurt arched an eyebrow. He barely knew that guy, and the little he knew about him was that he was Sebastian Smythe’s brother so, not a big selling point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>what"</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It sounds pretty straightforward doesn’t it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I barely know you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m James Smythe, will be 27 this Saturday, I’m allergic to bee stings, love chocolate and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt started laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just remind me of your brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’m much better. Better looking as well.” He wriggled his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I’m not sure I agree.” Kurt said pensively. “Don’t tell him I said that though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, come to my birthday and your secret will be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I bring someone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it Blaine Anderson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will Sebastian be there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately no, he’s still in Paris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James took Kurt’s number and texted him the information, and so Kurt went home and called…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Santana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” She wasn’t used to Kurt calling him, so you could tell she was a little worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, er, nothing, I was just wondering if you were free this Saturday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He told her the story, and she got very excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well look at you, getting hit on by the rich first heir to the Smythe family!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid, I’m not even sure he’s actually gay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t he at Scandals?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was, but something just seems off about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, well,  we are </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> going on Saturday then!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay” He laughed, “See you then.” Kurt hung up, feeling better. If there was one person he trusted to protect him from danger it was Santana Lopez. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Saturday came, Kurt started feeling very nervous. What if James Smythe was actually hitting on him? Should he call Sebastian to check? Would Sebastian be upset to hear Kurt was hanging out with his brother? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too many questions and not enough answers. Kurt hadn’t told anyone about today, and neither had Santana. She knew how drama-inclined the others were, and she really wanted Kurt to have some fun. She arrived earlier at the Hummel-Hudson house to help him get ready, which took way too long for her own taste, and they were finally driving to the address James had given him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should’ve taken a taxi Kurt, now you won’t be able to get drunk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the address is far away, it would’ve been too expensive. And I think I should stay conscious. I really feel like I’m driving right into a trap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to chill. Would it be so bad to have fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen Hummel. Blaine has rebounded on you with David Karofsky of all people. How awesome would it be for you to have a Smythe? Perfect revenge if you ask me.” She laughed, and actually, so did Kurt. It would be quite ironic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Dios mío!” Santa said once they arrived at the gates. This place was… huge. Was this where Sebastian grew up as well? “No wonder Smythe was so full of himself. I want to live here.” She added while Kurt rang and the gates opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s do this.” They parked the car next to a couple of others - most people had probably taken a taxi there, and walked to the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurt!!” Door that opened straight away to unveil James Smythe. He was wearing some black slim jeans, and a Burberry shirt that was extremely fitting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey James. Thanks again for the invite.. This is my friend Santana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Santana. You are incredibly beautiful.” The oldest said with a charming smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, thanks.” She was also getting suspicious now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on in!” They walked inside, the music was coming from a huge veranda where you could find an inside pool. Everything was just… beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Kurt said, finally handing James a wrapped box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god! You got me a present?” He was delighted. “You’re adorable! Thanks.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, I owe you for that night at Scandals, and it’s your birthday isn’t it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True! Let’s get you guys a drink and I’ll open this now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what? You don’t have to.. You can leave it with the others…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, nobody brings me presents, I usually ask that they keep their money for when I’ll need funds for an electoral campaign.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Santana, who had been absorbed in her observation of the luxurious place, looked back at them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re into politics?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yup! Well, finishing my studies, and then right to the Mayor office I go!” He said, walking them to a bar where he ordered them some cocktails. Kurt figured he could drink one and be fine to drive by the end of the evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t your family here?” he finally asked. This was too big of a place to be alone in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, they’re all in Paris, so I’m keeping an eye on the house.” Kurt looked at the many people currently dancing and drinking all around. “What they don’t know can’t hurt them.” James said, catching his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gay?” Santana clearly couldn’t wait any longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>interested</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He smirked. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wha-?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So! Let’s open this up.” James clearly had no interest in answering the question, and was now focused on Kurt’s present. “Oh wow!” It was a shirt Kurt had made himself.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I hope you like it, I made it... I thought this would be your colour. I had to guess your size more or less but I think waaa-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James was removing his current shirt to change and try the new one. He. was. Fit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing! This is exactly my size, I’m flattered Kurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The designer felt his cheeks go bright red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just… whatever. I’m glad you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok well, I’m not sure what this is about but I’m gonna go dance!” Santana said, leaving the two of them alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She seems fun.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah… She is… So, em, James, I wanted to ask…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this… Are you... “ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you hitting on me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Come on Kurt, say it. Do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I... hitting on you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well, I, well, yes.” This was definitely one of those</span>
  <em>
    <span> I want to disappear </span>
  </em>
  <span>moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What even is that question.” Kurt shook his head, putting his empty glass on the bar. Now, he could definitely see the resemblance with Sebastian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s dance!” And, in another turn of events, James was now pulling him towards the DJ (oh yes, there was a DJ) and grabbed him by the waist to dance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt wanted to protest, to ask more, but also kept thinking of Santana’s words and decided to just... stop being himself for a second. It was just a dance. Right?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. He took the first plane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James felt his mouth open, this was literally the last outcome he could’ve thought of. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ah, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’d show up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian jumped and turned his head to see..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Santana Lopez? Why are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Kurt asked me to come so I could protect him from your very flirty big brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you’ve been doing a great job.” the Warbler said, crossing his arms and shaking his head towards Kurt and James who were currently dancing. Very closely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean... </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> weren't there, so I thought maybe he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> interested in Kurt. And Kurt needs to have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I took the first plane I could as soon as James told me he invited Kurt, I live in France, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> far away, you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.. So what’s the deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we here? Why is your straight brother hitting on your gay nemesis?” Santana’s smile kept growing, she was clearly putting two and two together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think he’s straight?” Sebastian smirked, pointing again at Kurt and James, dancing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My gaydar never fails me. Even Kurt kept saying something was off.” She walked towards Sebastian. “Sebastian Smythe, interested in Kurt Hummel. Who would’ve thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not…” Sebastian shook his head. “Okay, listen, yes sure, he’s hot. But that’s it ok? James had no right to invite Kurt tonight, and y’all need to stop trying to push this on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey I’m not the one who flew from France. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> far away, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up.” He walked towards his brother and Kurt, trying to ignore Santana’s laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sebastian!” Kurt said in surprise, stepping away from James - quite quickly, Sebastian noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well hi Kurt.” The Warbler said, fixing James.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey baby brother! What a </span>
  <em>
    <span>surprise</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys started a staring contest, and Kurt shook his head, defeated. “Ah, is this what this is about then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” James asked, looking at the designer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you invite me just to upset Sebastian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would it upset him?” He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he doesn’t like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James felt his mouth open, this was literally the last outcome he could’ve thought of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I don’t really feel like dancing anymore.” Kurt sighed and walked towards the bar. Maybe another drink wouldn’t be too bad. Or maybe he should just leave. Why did he always get himself in the worst scenarios? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did he come to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> conclusion?” James asked, looking at Sebastian who was now glaring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know, maybe me making his life hell for a whole year would do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you made up right? You’re friends now right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not really, dumbass. You suck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Bas, I really didn’t think-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you tend to do that.” He growled and walked towards the bar to find Kurt. “Kurt… listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. I’m sorry if this upset you so bad you flew from Paris.. I feel terrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No! Just… Come.” He took Kurt by the arm, walking towards a room that turned out to be an empty office. The sudden silence helped Kurt calm down a little.”Hummel… Why are you apologising?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean… I could tell something was strange, and I should’ve called you, you just spent a lot of money for something stupid. And I shouldn’t have said yes anyway… I should’ve known it would upset you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I..” People as kind as Kurt Hummel, huh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Kurt, let me make things very clear. I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>upset</span>
  </em>
  <span>. James' plan was totally to get me to take the first plane here… But... Not because I don’t like you. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>convinced</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the contrary, actually. This was a stupid plan to get me to come. I’m sorry, he’s an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kurt looked flabbergasted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’m sorry you got caught in his fantasy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He shook his head. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But then... Wh-Why did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> take the plane then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sebastian felt his heart drop. Yeah. He took the fucking plane didn’t he. If he didn’t like Kurt… He wouldn’t’ve… “I…” Sebastian sat in the nearest chair. Shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt took a moment to look at Sebastian. He was obviously not ready for whatever was happening right now. Neither was he, come to think of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian Smythe had heard his brother was inviting Kurt Hummel to his birthday, panicked at the idea he would hit on him and booked a 1 000$ flight to make sure he would stop it? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not</span>
  </em>
  <span> because he didn’t like Kurt and didn’t want him around?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly, this was new information for both of them to proceed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should go home.” Kurt said tentatively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sebastian looked very panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine, I’m fine. This is fine.” Kurt walked towards the Warbler and crouched to be at his level. “I’m not sure what this is about, but you need some time and I think I do too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like the world just ended.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From the flight.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The flight.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That you took, to stop your brother from hitting on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I like you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sebastian Smythe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Are you about to tell me the sad sob story of why you tricked your brother and I into a very uncomfortable moment?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Just to let you know it's been all brand new material for a couple chapters now. I deleted all I had written before... Yup. I just had a better idea so now I'm re-writing everything. Oops. I just think what I had before as an end to this story wasn't as exciting, I'm quite happy with the new stuff so far.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“... Seb? Can I come in?” James tried for the third time.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kurt had gone home after his conversation with Sebastian that ended in complete silence from the Warbler.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll see you around, Sebastian.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Warbler that just walked up to his room and locked himself in for the rest of the night. James knew better than to bother him, so he had waited for the next day. But now, it was 4 pm and still no news from Sebastian… </span>
  <span>Now, it was time to pick the lock.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The room was in complete darkness, but James knew his way around and went to sit on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Will you ever forgive me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Kurt still think you hate him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you’re upset because he knows you like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry little brother. You just suck at feelings. I needed to make you realise what was going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You didn’t go out once since you went back to Paris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After, New York.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum needs to stop spying on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She worries about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James felt movement on the bed, as Sebastian was now seating.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is this about Aurora?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not everyone is after our money you know. Especially not Kurt Hummel. You do realise this guy has more talent in his little finger than you and I in our whole bodies, gathered? He’s gonna make it big with or without you in the equation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, he wants Blaine back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we sure? You were never in the picture before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just leave, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… Come have something to eat soon though, before mum ends up flying here to kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James walked back downstairs and sighed. “Ok, let’s do this.” He said, getting his car keys to make his way to the Hummel’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you here?” Kurt said with a glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think I know where my hero Burt Hummel lives?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s stalking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I invite you out for coffee? Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you about to tell me the sad sob story of why you tricked your brother and I into a very uncomfortable moment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Getting my coat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt barely slept last night. He had left Sebastian in that room, since the Warbler seemed to have totally shut down. Santana had been waiting in the hall, and they discussed the events on the way back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So Sebastian likes you, huh?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It would seem he does… He didn’t say it in that many words… I don’t know…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, what if he does?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you like him?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ I don’t know…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you like Blaine?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Santana had just smiled and changed the subject. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, first, I’m incredibly sorry.” James said once they were both sitting in a Starbucks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sebastian and I really do get along, you know. I wasn’t being malicious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am 100% sure he does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he doesn’t think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is why I tricked him into coming here. To prove my point. Sebastian is just.. He’s stuck, is what he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My ex. Aurora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James smiled softly. This was the first time he looked sincere. “I was dating a girl a few years back. We were all living in Paris then. It’s before we moved back to Ohio and Bas joined the Warblers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there an actual sob story coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.” Kurt felt his chest pinch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just say, I was madly in love, even asked her to marry me. Sebastian loved her as well, like a sister, let’s make that clear. He has always been gayer than the day is long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Kurt snorted. They were so obviously brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway. It ended badly. It’s not really all my story to tell, but she was, in fact, after the money, and… well. Not as attracted to me as she was to Bas’.” James sighed. “I took it really hard, my parents decided to move back to the US to try and give us a change of air.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so he has serious trust issues.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he think I’m after your money?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James laughed. “No, he knows you’re not, but I guess it’s scary to think about feelings when you’ve seen your big brother fall into as deep of a depression as I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m good. Well, not sure I would easily fall in love again. Or maybe... how’s Santana?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Incredibly gay, thanks for asking.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well look who it is.” Santana took a seat next to Kurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry boys, I totally heard all of that. Was worried you were trying to hurt Kurt again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” James smiled again. “Anyway, I just wanted to tell you. And, I know you want to get back with that Blaine guy, but.. Will you think about what I said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt drank his tea pensively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks James. I hear you, but most of this is between Sebastian and I.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to mind your own business is what he’s saying.” added Santana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hear hear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finished their drinks, and James drove Kurt back to his house. Today again, led to another sleepless night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian Smythe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to retrace his history with Sebastian. Remembered meeting him, feeling threatened that such a beautiful guy was after Blaine.. The many unpleasantness following that meeting… The apology when Dave attempted suicide… Finding him back in New York. Actually, that time felt like a proper meeting. That Sebastian had been funny, teasy, and nothing less than caring, in a cute but clumsy way. Kurt had been so lost into his personal struggle with Blaine, he never even thought about it more than as a random moment in time.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Urgh.” Kurt growled at himself and stood up from the bed. He needed some fresh air. He changed and took his dad’s car keys, leaving him a note just in case. Where was he going? Scandals. Why? No clue.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bubble and Drew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Well. Someone else came into the picture that I didn’t.. Expect.” </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once in the club, Kurt went straight to the bar and requested a cocktail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, which one cutie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like, whatever is strong but doesn’t taste like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One Long Island coming.” The barman said with a wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt smiled, looking around him at the people dancing. He found it hilarious to even be here in the first place. He’d get the one drink, then wait a little and go home. He just needed something to help his brain shut up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Done with crying in the bathrooms?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kurt looked at the person talking. Bubble. A regular performing Drag Queen here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many people know about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only Drew and I.” She said pointing at the barman. “We saw James taking you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> James here in the first place?” Kurt asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Smythe are a big sponsor.” Drew said, handing Kurt his drink. “They have helped quite often with our finances.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” Didn’t really explain why James was there. Kurt tapped his phone against the card reader to pay. “But he’s straight, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try to understand too much.. So, why the crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, came back to Lima to get my ex back, found him with someone else, someone else was an ex bully turned friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch.” Bubble said with a frown. “Well, you’re a handsome one, I’m sure you have plenty of guys waiting to be your rebound.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was kind of hoping to still get my ex back…” Kurt said, sipping his cocktail. “We really… He means a lot to me… But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was Kurt even talking so much? It just felt easy… Maybe because he didn’t know Bubble, nor Drew, who was definitely listening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. Someone else came into the picture that I didn’t.. Expect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it me? Cause I’m definitely up to be your rebound.” Drew said with a wink, making Kurt laugh and blush a little. He was still not used to being hit on so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s… Well he also was kind of a bully… But he… I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he hot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You need to turn your life into a TV show, you know that?” Bubble laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not. Who’d watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s So Rachel </span>
  </em>
  <span>was enough representation of me to last a lifetime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew and Bubble gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re friends with Rachel Berry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Can you get her to come perform here? We love her! Loved that show, it was so crap but it made us laugh hard.” Drew said, excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll check with her. I’m Kurt, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Kurt,” Bubble said, clapping her hands together. “Show us pictures.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ex, and the hot bully.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Kurt looked into his phone, showed a picture of Blaine, and then Sebastian’s Facebook profile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sebastian… Sebastian Smythe is the hot bully?” Drew’s eyes started to sparkle. Shoot, of course they’d know him if the Smythe were a sponsor! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like, Blaine Anderson is the ex?” Ah, and probably Blaine too, since he moved back here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So David is the new boyfriend.” Drew concluded. Small town, big gossip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you do if you guys were me?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sebastian.” They both said in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that was unanimous.” Kurt said laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he’s hot, but also, not what we meant.” Drew said, pointing at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sebastian just arrived.” Bubble added.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kurt looked over to indeed see the Warbler making his way to the bar. He hadn’t seen Kurt yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot, shoot, oh no, hide me.” Kurt started panicking, going over the bar and hiding under it, at Drew’s feet who was now laughing really hard. So was Bubble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” He heard Sebastian ask over the loud music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you wouldn’t believe us even if we told ya.” Bubble answered. “How have you been? Back from France? Staying for long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Why is that?” Drew asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that it’s any of your business, but I have something to figure out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something? Or someone?” Drew asked, trying not to wince as Kurt hit his leg really hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> was just here.” Bubble said, the designer felt his heart drop. “He told us some very interesting things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he now…” Sebastian’s voice dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to know?” Drew asked, shaking his leg because Kurt was tugging to stop him from saying anything. Oh no! It was either he popped back up and looked incredibly stupid, or he let Drew spill the tea and … And what? Actually, this might help him figure some things out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do tell.” The Warbler said, Kurt heard him pull a bar stool to sit on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think..” Bubble started “Basically, he said he thought he wanted to get Blaine Anderson back..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he hear Sebastian growl?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until someone else came into the picture.” Drew added. “A hot bully.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A hot bully… I see. So, why was Kurt Hummel in Scandals, alone, talking about this with the two of you?” Sebastian suddenly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes talking to strangers is easier. You would know, that’s how we became friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were friends. The little devils. But they clearly didn’t know Kurt, so probably hadn’t kept track with Seb since he had left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but why was he alone in Scandals?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And drinking as well.” Drew said, nodding. “He looked lost.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I don’t think he left yet. Maybe you should talk to him.” Bubble said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt wanted to die. Now. Quick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To say what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. What do you want to tell him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go find him, you big baby.” Bubble said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, where’d he go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bathrooms. He tends to cry in them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian laughed and Kurt heard him stand up and leave. He waited a few seconds before standing up himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate both of you profoundly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, at least we didn’t say you were hiding from him.” Drew smirked as Kurt was going around the bar to get back to his stool; he handed him his drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go sit somewhere else or we’ll look suspicious.” Bubble said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. I’ll see you around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kurt stood up and walked towards a free sofa. He had been sitting on it for a couple minutes before Sebastian showed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well hello Princess.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Hot Bully</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Surprised to see me?”<br/>“Not really, this is a gay bar and you’re Sebastian Smythe.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sebastian was clearly thinking he knew something Kurt didn’t, which was hilarious since, in a weird turn of events, Kurt knew a lot more this time around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sebastian, hi.” The designer said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprised to see me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, this is a gay bar and you’re Sebastian Smythe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True.” He sat next to Kurt. “I’m surprised to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t sleep.” He could at least admit that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same. Is it my fault?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve decided all of this is James’ fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A wise decision.” They smiled at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk?” Kurt asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really.” Sebastian said, finishing his drink and putting the empty glass on the table in front of them. “Not now. Do you feel like dancing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt looked at him for a second. Maybe that wasn’t a bad idea. They didn’t need to make everything complicated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” He finished his own drink, and Sebastian grabbed his hand to pull him towards the dance floor. After a couple of minutes, Kurt smiled to himself, a little sad.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last time we were both here, you were dragging </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blaine</span>
  </em>
  <span> to dance and turned him on.. so much so that he tried to force me into sex in the car actually.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wh… what?” Sebastian stopped moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt had never told that to anyone before.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s nothing, he was drunk, it was a weird night is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you..” Sebastian took a deep breath, and put his hand on both sides of Kurt’s waist to pull him closer. “I will not even try to understand how he got away with it, because it has to do with your incredibly sickening kind heart. But... I’m sorry I played a part in that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apology accepted, you horrible, mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> bully.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ve heard I’m a very </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> bully actually.” He smirked, expecting Kurt to panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drew and Bubble can go fuck off.” Kurt said with a smirk. “But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot Sebastian Smythe, I’ll give you that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been talking into each other’s ears this whole time, to understand the words over the loud music. But having Kurt tell him he was hot this way, pushed against him, dancing… Sebastian had not been ready for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I had horse teeth and smelled like Craigslist?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, how about you tell me why you’re dancing with a pride float?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause he’s attractive.” Sebastian said, matter of factly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt looked at him in silence, trying to figure out some answers to his many questions, when… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Kurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sebastian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both turned to see Blaine and David staring at them in shock. Ah, well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What came next surprised Kurt even more, as Sebastian’s arm sled across his shoulders to pull him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Blainers, Bearcub. Long time no see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Blaine said, his eyes jumping from one face to another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s all get a drink! Can’t hear much here.” Sebastian said, pulling Kurt towards the bar, as the couple followed behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Kurt whispered in the other’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise to tell you after. Just trust me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was rich coming from Sebastian, but Kurt weirdly decided to do just so. The bar area was more quiet, and Drew happily skipped towards them to take orders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I get you two lovebirds?” He asked Seastian and Kurt, clearly ready for whatever drama was happening. Bubble was gone, but Kurt knew he had to be somewhere around enjoying the show as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovebirds?” Blaine repeated sternly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurt will have another long island, actually, I’ll have one too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing. What about you? Blaine? David?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Err, two beers please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sebastian, I can’t really drink any more, I have to drive back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, you only had one drink though, you’re fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…” Blaine couldn’t wait any longer. “Are you guys dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish.” Sebastian said in a dramatic sigh. “I was just trying to convince Kurt I’m better than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt felt his whole body melt, not in a good way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” David asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Dave, you’re dating the other half of Klaine aren’t ya, won’t tell me it wasn’t hard to get Blaine to forget about the almighty Kurt Hummel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m now in your shoes. Kurt still likes your idiot boyfriend, so, I have to prove that I’m better. We already agreed I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>hotter</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He smirked, Kurt shook his head and smacked Sebastian on the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, I never said that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You did say I was hot.” That smirk was annoying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not say you were hotter, though.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>agree</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They started a staring contest, which Drew interrupted by handing them their drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go boss, on the house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Drew.” He said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurt.” Blaine said, the designer turned his head to look at his ex. Urgh, he could feel his heart drop, again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Sebastian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt opened his mouth, then closed it again. Something just clicked. He looked over to Bas, who was sipping his cocktail as if not bothered. But that wasn’t true. He cared. Sebastian cared. He was doing this to make Blaine jealous. To make Blaine… come back? To give Kurt a choice? Or to push Kurt away? He thought about what James had told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well” David interrupted “I think it’s cool. Maybe we should double date sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Kurt added, catching Sebastian’s surprised look. It was gone in a fraction of seconds, but it had been there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, we’ll leave you two alone. Let’s talk soon.” David added, grabbing Blaine to pull him away. Obviously, David knew something was still going on. Kurt had been pretty sure he might’ve had a shot at getting Blaine back even before tonight.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The weird thing was, he wasn’t so sure he wanted him back now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for what? Sebastian Smythe? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish my life was as interesting.” Drew moaned, looking at them go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hot bully.” Kurt called out, looking at Sebastian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was this you making Blaine jealous so he’d try to get me back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian rolled his eyes and stood back up, taking Kurt’s hand to walk towards the back exit, deciding not to let Drew snoop in anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fresh hair made Kurt space out for a few seconds, he then looked back at Sebastian, who was still sipping his cocktail. You could see the wheels turning fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you still want Blaine back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you want me instead?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I get that.” Sebastian sighed loudly. “So, here’s the deal. I don’t know… either. Ok? It’s complicated for me, for many reasons… But Kurt, maybe there’s something and if that’s the case, I don’t want to be a distraction until </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> decides to come back for you. So, I’d rather both options are there and you take the one you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” What a weird, weird world he was living in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until then, would you spend the rest of the night dancing with me?” Sebastian asked, making Kurt smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Please leave.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Oh, so now you have an issue with me dating David?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kurt got back home quite late that night, more like quite early the next morning. He didn’t drink anymore but they did end up dancing together for a long time. His dad and Carole were still asleep, which meant he could take his note back and never tell anyone about his escapade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully today was a Saturday and he had nothing planned. Kurt went back to bed, closing his eyes and finally passed out from exhaustion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He had a meeting with Rachel on Sunday to prepare those stupid invitational Sue decided to put together… but at least today he could relax. So he thought. At about 11 a.m, he felt something, or someone, nudging him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes, feeling dazed, to see…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Blaine?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, good morning.” His ex smiled at him softly. He was so freaking adorable… Kurt missed seeing him first thing in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking at his alarm clock. Well, he got a good 7 hours of sleep, not bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad let me in, him and Carole went out for the day by the way, told me to warn you not to wait for them for lunch or diner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come you were still asleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got home really late, or early, not sure…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coffee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine went downstairs, and Kurt took that opportunity to get a quick shower and change before joining him in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks” He grabbed the mug the Warbler handed him, enjoying the warmth. They sat at the table, silence falling between them. Well, Kurt wasn’t gonna start any discussion, Blaine was the one who showed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I didn’t drink that much, I just didn’t sleep for the past two days so…” Kurt shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot to think about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sebastian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blaine, why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess… I wanted to know… About yesterday.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why? You’re with David aren’t you? You guys are happy together right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I’m not sure who I see in my spare time is much of your business.” Kurt didn’t want to sound snappy, but it just felt too easy for Blaine to suddenly pop up looking all perfect and enquiring about his private life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Clearly his ex was getting defensive now. “I think it is if you’re seeing Sebastian Smythe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not right. You know about my history with him.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kurt put down his cup. “You mean, like you knew about my history with David?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> you have an issue with me dating David?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always had an issue with you dating David, Blaine. I was just being respectful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did his best to not judge, he left before saying anything mean, cried in those stupid bathrooms, and then did his best to be polite and not ask questions. But what does Blaine do the second he sees Kurt with Sebastian? Shows up at his house and questions him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David made my life hell, Blaine. Hell. I wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span> because of him. And yeah, sure, he had issues, we worked them out and he’s actually a sweetheart. But out of all the guys throwing themselves at you, you had to choose </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t control feelings, Kurt!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kurt chuckled against his will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something’s funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I just remembered a discussion I had with someone.” Kurt massaged his head slowly. He was getting upset. If he really wanted Blaine back, this was not the way to do it. But did he want Blaine back? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you dating Sebastian?” Blaine asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I am? What if I’m not? Blaine, do you want me back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We broke up, Kurt. You dumped me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I came back. I told you why I came back, and you stayed with David.” Kurt sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, did you expect me to break everything I rebuilt just because you showed up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please leave.” Kurt said, standing up and walking back upstairs. Maybe, in another universe, where Smythe boys hadn’t shown... he would’ve gone back together with Blaine. Maybe all would’ve worked out. But in this moment, all Kurt could do is hear them tell him he was worth more, that he was too forgiving and deserved better... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the door close as Blaine left the house. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. See you around, Princess.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>But this didn’t mean Kurt was choosing Sebastian either. Not that Sebastian wanted that anyway. He didn’t know what he wanted, to be honest. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Blaine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well look who it is!” Blaine said, staring angrily. “Not wasting any time are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, he’s all yours, since </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> apparently a monster for trying to get over </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> dumping me.” The other said, walking towards his car and leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian arched an eyebrow, not sure why he just got randomly attacked. He couldn’t stay put at home, so James ended up dragging him to his car with Kurt’s address, swearing to all the gods that if Seastian didn’t go see the designer now he would unleash their mother on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian did not need his mum interfering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, inviting Kurt for lunch sounded better, which is how he was now outside the Hummel’s. Clearly his timing sucked… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the house, maybe Kurt didn’t want company right now… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he started walking back to his car, his phone rang. He looked at the screen, it was Kurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess? What’s er, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard heavy breathing, crying? And a very quiet “you were right”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian started walking towards the house again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurt what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked, just, pushing the door open ‘cause it wasn’t locked. Well, he had never been in this house... he needed Kurt to talk so he could follow the noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just- you were right and I-I-I-I should’ve left and-and I’m an idiot.” the sobbing got louder, which led Sebastian to a bedroom, where he found the designer sitting in a corner, crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hummel.” He hung up as Kurt looked at him in disbelief, whipping his tears, his face getting red. Sebastian walked towards him and sat, pulling him into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-how..wh-why..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and cry it out, Princess.” he said, lodging a hand in Kurt’s hair, letting him go back to his crying session. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What on earth had happened? Well, Sebastian could guess most of it. Blaine had come to figure out what the hell was going on between Kurt and Sebastian, and Kurt realised Blaine was an idiot. Better late than never, right… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this didn’t mean Kurt was choosing Sebastian either. Not that Sebastian wanted that anyway. He didn’t know what he wanted, to be honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, maybe he did. He wanted Kurt to stop crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt finally managed to calm down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it with you Smythe boys barging on me crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We like to see you suffer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian laughed as Kurt slapped his torso weakly. The designer stepped back, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you saw me like this..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, I like to see you in pain, it’s a thing.” He smirked. “But Kurt, don’t be sorry. I saw Blaine getting out of your house before you called me. I’m guessing he did something stupid again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you here anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, was gonna invite you for lunch.” Sebastian looked at the time. “Now that you cried over me for 2 hours tho, might be too late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kurt looked at the time, 1.30 pm. “Oh my god Sebastian, I’m so sorry. Kurt stood up and offered him a hand to help him up as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, it’s fine. But you owe me food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. sure, get back downstairs, I’ll cook something.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sebastian obliged, and while Kurt was freshening up, he looked around the living room and kitchen. This place was full of memories. Good and bad, but it felt very warm and welcoming. The Smythe mention didn’t have that feel. Not that his family didn’t love each other… but it was more… reserved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Warbler walked back into the kitchen and sat. Finally, Kurt joined him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I offer you a drink? I have juice and beer, or just tea and coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have a beer, sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt got him a beer from the fridge and then started preparing some food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, will you tell me what Blaine was so mad about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was mad?” Kurt sighed. “Let’s just say I didn’t enjoy him questioning you and I when I made a point of not judging him and Dave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and I bet he isn’t used to you not forgiving him for once.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I really did try… I tried to understand, to respect his choice… But then he shows up here and tells me it’s inappropriate to be dating </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. I just… I just think... “</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to stop being scared. I’m always so freaking scared to be alone… Because I have been for so long, Sebastian… That I don’t know if I can go back to it.. But maybe I should. Right? I should take care of myself. I can’t believe I dropped a great plan in New York to come back to this dump. For him, of all people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you did.” Kurt sighed and turned to watch the Warbler. “I’m sorry.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“For what this time?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I… Well, I know something is up between the two of us and I’m speaking about me and my feelings and being alone… It’s not very nice for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No but I do.” Kurt sighed. “You’ve been surprisingly good with me, I care about your feelings Sebastian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I didn’t know what I was feeling anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James is pretty positive that you do. You just don’t want to admit it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James can fuck of with Bubble and Drew, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt smiled softly. “Ok, well, we obviously need time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. What will you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go back to New York. Figure out something with NYADA. I need to let go of this place.” Kurt said looking around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you going back to Paris?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt nodded, then went back to making them lunch. They ate, changed the subject and it was time to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When will you fly back?” Kurt asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, probably tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is goodbye?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, for now.” Sebastian tried to ignore his heart pounding. He didn’t really want to leave, he knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be a stranger.” Kurt said softly, before kissing Sebastian’s cheek. The youngest closed his eyes, surprised, and finally turned his head, stealing the kiss with his lips. Kurt replied, his arms around Sebastian’s neck, and it turned into a pretty heated make out sessions before they broke out, smiling at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you around, Princess.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Oui oui, Paris.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You’ll get to see him.” She said with a smirk. Of course she knew about Sebastian. He had a tendency to call at the worst times, which had become a joke in the office. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And we all say THANK YOU Setsu's friend who reminded them to post the new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” Isabelle smiled at Kurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Paris?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oui oui, Paris.” She laughed. “You’re coming with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my god.” Kurt cried out, jumping towards her to hug her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been back in New York for a couple months now. Isabelle had gladly given him his position back, and NYADA had accepted to count it as his 3rd year project. It was cheating a little bit, but also not so much. Carmen was extremely proud that one of her students was already so highly respected at Vogue.com. Plus, Kurt bribed her with a few clothes of his own making which she liked a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elliot and Kurt had moved in together, started back the band with Dani, and even Adam was back in the picture. As a friend, of course, but it was nice to have this group of people around him. Santana and Brittany had visited a couple times, as well as Rachel, who was definitely planning on going back to NYADA after helping the Glee Club. Actually, even James had come up a few times to hang out and make Sebastian jealous if possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only person Kurt hadn’t heard of was Blaine, and that was probably for the best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt and Sebastian had kept in touch, of course. They called each other often, clearly flirting most of the time. Kurt even had a full hour conversation with Sebastian’s mother, Julie, who was probably one of his favorite people on earth now. But, as Sebastian was finishing his studies in Paris, he wasn’t able to visit. And Kurt was very busy at Vogue.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His only hope had been this trip to Paris. Fashion Week was coming, so Isabelle was of course expected to be there. The trip would last a month, A week to prepare, then the actual event for another week, and the last two to work on some European projects from the Paris office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt had never thought he would actually be allowed to go. He was clearly wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but why me? There are so many better people to take with!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you kidding? I’d be lost without you, you’re literally my PA at this point, Kurt. There’s a reason I gave you a raise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is… This is amazing, I’m so excited…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She said with a smirk. Of course she knew about Sebastian. He had a tendency to call at the worst times, which had become a joke in the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… Oh I need to tell him, I’m excited to see his face. He’s gonna try so hard to look un-phased.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call him now, I want to see!” They laughed, and Kurt obliged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Princess.” Sebastian activated the video, he was topless, in bed. Well, it was midnight in Paris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey handsome, did I wake you up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, was working on an essay. Are you at the office?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m with Isabelle.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh.” He covered himself with a sheet, making Isabelle and Kurt laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hide that pretty body from me Sebastian, I am still hoping to make a model out of you.” Isabelle said, popping her head in front of the Camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay” He laughed, making Kurt’s stomach implode because his laugh was so nice. “What’s up? You two look very giddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just wanted to let you know that, Kurt and I will be spending the month of September in Paris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard her right.” Kurt bit his lip, trying to not jubilate as Sebastian’s eyes started sparking while his face was definitely trying to keep up a stern look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… really cool.” He admitted, not able to stop the smile that finally landed on his perfect face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you then Sebastian!” Isabelle said, leaving the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, she wanted to see your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let her never meet my mother.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Agreed.” Kurt smiled. “So, you’re happy, right? That I’m coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course I am. It’s about time we have that discussion I wasn’t ready for a couple months ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, Kurt packed and took the plane to Paris. A dream destination, for a dream job, to meet a dream boy.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Well Blaine had been his dream boy as well, let’s not take that away from him. Sure, things ended badly, but Blaine had saved him and he would always love him for it. It was just.. Over. And Kurt had accepted it. When he thought about the future, the only worry he had was that Sebastian was way too hot to end up with someone like him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Travelling for Vogue.com meant having the star treatment. First class plane tickets, limo getting them to the hotel. The Ritz. He was going to stay in a Suite at the Ritz, in Paris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’ll let you unpack.” Isabelle said. “I’m two floors down if you need anything! And don’t forget, 8 am tomorrow for the fittings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course. See you tomorrow!” He let her go and had a look around the room. How was any of this even real? It wasn’t even over, as the fittings were for him to get multiple designer outfits to last for next week. And because Kurt was so openly fine with provoking fashion, many creators had asked to dress him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus..” He heard himself say, sitting on a sofa. This was crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room phone rang, so he stood up to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Bonjour Monsieur Hummel, we have a visitor at the reception. Monsieur Sebastien Smythe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Sure, hm, er, laissez-le monter.” (Let him come up). Kurt hung the phone and looked around, panicked. He was just out of a plane, looking terribly tired and messy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Sebastian had seen him in tears, so, this was definitely not worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked towards the bathroom, washing up his face and, not without blushing cause it was stupid, quickly brushing his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian knocked at the doors a few minutes later. Kurt took  a deep breath and went to open the door, trying to look composed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He-” He started, but Sebastian grabbed his face and started kissing him. Hard. Kurt opened his eyes wide, surprised, but then closed them to reply and give in. They only parted because the door was still open, and the person in the room facing them was getting out. Thankfully, Kurt had been quick enough to close his door before they were caught in anything embarrassing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once done, he turned to face Sebastian who was clearly flustered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to guess you weren’t planning on kissing me right away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to guess </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were since you have minty breath.” Sebastian smirked as Kurt started blushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured we might kiss, at some point, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I attacked you, I have lost control of my body it would seem.” The Warbler said, looking at his hands like they betrayed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s.. it’s ok.” Kurt smiled and walked towards him. “Did you want to have that talk now?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, actually. You’re tired, I just really wanted to see you as soon as possible…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well, I’m starving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how about dinner with Sebastian Smythe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They smiled at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can handle that.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Drew and...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And that is how James found Kurt Hummel, crying in the bathrooms. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BONJOUR! How is everyone? Enjoying the summer? <br/>I was NOT able to keep writing this story because I had this little prequel moment stuck in my head. So I needed to get rid of it before I could keep working on the main plot. Hopefully you don't hate me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James looked up from his phone to see Bubble staring at him. Well, not Bubble, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tao,</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his given name. The bar was currently closed and the Drag Queen liked to be here early to get ready when he was performing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have an office in that big house of yours?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” James looked back at his computer, which meant he would never give an answer. Well, Tao kind of knew the reason anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey James, Bubble, since you’re both here come and help with the delivery!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Speaking of which. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sure thing.” Tao said, walking towards the back entry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” James looked up at Drew who was now waiting. “You know, I pay you to work, not to make me do your work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t pay me, your parents do.” Drew smiled brightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James sighed and stood up. “Okay…” And so he helped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much James could refuse Drew, and that little bastard knew it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s Seb?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They were now done with the delivery and all sat on one of the sofas, enjoying a drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… Not sure. My mom says he’s not been going out lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh? Is he in love or something?” Drew asked with sparkling eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You Smythe boys suck at love, so it’s probably that.” Tao said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen.” James rolled his eyes. “We’ve been hurt. We’re cautious now, that’s all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds lonely.” Drew answered. “Mistakes are part of the thing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, go tell that to my kid brother whom my gold-digging ex fiance abused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I know…” Drew pouted. “I just want the two of you to be happy, you deserve it you know!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James smiled softly, thinking of Sebastian again, wondering what was next for them both. His brother clearly had something in mind, and for some reason all he could think of was this one conversation back in New York, about a “Kurt Hummel”. Maybe Sebastian had found someone that could unlock everything, and if that was the case, he would need help figuring it out. James himself was very aware of how hard that would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, thank you Drew.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No worries. Okay, I’ll go start preparing the bar.” He stood up and walked back to the reserve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should start on my makeup.” Tao said a few seconds later. “James?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nolan’s coming tonight.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James stood up, grabbing the empty glasses. “Not my business is it?” He said, walking towards the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao shook his head. “You’re an idiot. You’ll be here tonight then?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so James stayed, watching Nolan spend most of the night hitting on Drew and not being able to do anything about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was already a few drinks down when Bubble left the stage for a break and walked towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You realise Drew isn’t interested in Nolan right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hides it well then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do love seeing you get jealous, but you need to stop this. You’re not allowed to be possessive if you’re not going to tell how you feel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly not towards proper grammar, you idiot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m drunk.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You drank, but you hold it very well so don’t even try that excuse with me. You’re jealous. Why on Earth wouldn’t you just ask Drew out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m straight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, Drew’s a guy, so you’re crazy.” James growled before standing up. “Need to pee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And that is how James found Kurt Hummel, crying in the bathrooms. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Actions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’m not as surprised as I could be.” Isabelle said with a smile</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They decided to eat at the hotel’s restaurant - which anyway was of high standards. Plus, Kurt was really tired from the jetlag so he wasn’t feeling like exploring Paris in his current state. Because the weather was so nice, they got a table outside, somewhere quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is all way too much for me.” Kurt said once they sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re used to luxury but it’s all still very new to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure. Well, it suits you.” Sebastian smiled. “I can’t wait to see the designers' outfits on you. I think you’re made to be in this environment.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thank you.” Kurt couldn’t help but blush. It was different to hear the compliments in real life compared to over a call. “Will you choose the food for me? My brain isn’t functioning much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It never does.” The Warbler smirked, to which Kurt hit him gently under the table and they both laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner went well. They talked about everything and anything, laughed a lot, and finally, Sebastian was taking Kurt back to his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again for coming all the way here.” Kurt said while opening the door. He didn’t really want Sebastian to leave, in all honesty. Once the door opened, he turned back to face the Warbler. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure princess.” Sebastian said, stepping forward so he could kiss Kurt again. He didn’t get enough of that tonight and he had been waiting a long time to be able to do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly the other boy was onboard, since he had put his arms around Seb’s neck to respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So... Would it be bad if I stayed tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt smiled, and closed the door. </span>
</p><p>--</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>as</span>
  </em>
  <span> surprised as I </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be.” Isabelle said with a smile, as Sebastian had opened the door, wearing boxers with the biggest grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurt is showering, sorry, we didn’t wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be too hard on him, he’s already cursing himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t hear the alarm as they had been awake for most of the night. Surprisingly, though, as soon as Isabelle knocked on the door, Kurt had sprung up in a full panic and ran to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it so hard to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> bit responsible? We can’t really be late on the first day you know.” But really, she wasn’t mad and you could tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead to Breakfast, we’ll be down in a second. Sorry again. And, well, nice to meet you face to face by the way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle laughed all the way to the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the worst.” Kurt was out of the bathroom, dressed in a very simple outfit since he would need to change a lot today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fine.” Sebastian walked towards him - he had put back his clothes from the day before. “She wasn’t mad, let’s head down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm” Kurt pouted, which was adorable so the Warbler could only kiss him in response, and they finally joined Isabelle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well good morning Kurt.” Her eyes were sparkling, and Kurt went completely red. He was only now realising how obvious the situation was. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“H-hey.” He sat and served himself the biggest cup of coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi again Sebastian. By the way, you look even better in real life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still not becoming a model.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why!” Now Isabelle was pouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had a quick breakfast and parted ways, as a little bit behind schedule. Isabelle had gone to her room to get her bag so the two boys had a few minutes to talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, er, we still didn’t have that talk did we…” Sebastian said scratching his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess actions speak louder than words.” Kurt smiled. “But to be sure, we are dating, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” The Warbler felt his cheek turn red, and hated that they did but this was very knew to him. He wasn’t used to unknown territories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, let’s talk more tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. I have some classes to attend to. Come to my place when you’re done? I’ll be home already.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Deal. See you then.” They kissed good bye, and Sebastian left as Isabelle arrived to take Kurt away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day went incredibly fast and terribly slow at the same time. Kurt couldn’t believe the outfits he would be able to wear, what luck. Isabelle kept reminding him this wasn’t about luck but talent. Maybe, and he did work hard to be here, but still… What luck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, go to your man now.” Isabelle said as she was waiting for her cab back to the hotel. “You’re lucky I like to have the first evening off to rest because of the jet lag… But Kurt from tomorrow we’ll have many dinners to attend…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I would’ve cancelled tonight if you had anything planned.” Kurt said straight away. “I’m here for work first, don’t worry… I’m so sorry about this morning…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, I’ll see you tomorrow then!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And on time, I swear.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Future, and past.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Are you already expecting me to be your at home husband? Raising the kids and cooking you dinner?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Welcome Princess.” Sebastian said with a smile, opening the door to let Kurt in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey handsome.” He stole a kiss before walking in and looking around. This flat was so beautiful. “Are your parents still in London then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they’ll be back on Saturday. My mum hopes you’ll be able to join us for lunch on Sunday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yes, I have my weekends off. But starting tomorrow I won’t have much free times on weekdays…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured, don’t worry.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sebastian gave Kurt a tour, and they were now sat on the balcony for dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you cook?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish. But no, this is all delivery. Sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. But you really should learn, especially living in Paris, of all places.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. I just figured, you can cook, so I don’t need to, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you already expecting me to be your at home husband? Raising the kids and cooking you dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, of course.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be a very expensive at home husband, you know that?” Kurt said, grabbing his glass of wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you know, I’m inheriting dad’s law firm business, added to my trust fund, we should be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you want to be a lawyer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like to break the law a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liked, babe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sebastian said, waving his hand as to shake off Kurt’s statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt bit his lips, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe</span>
  </em>
  <span> still resonating in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry-” The Warbler started, getting red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I like it. Just not used to it I guess.” Kurt replied straight away, not wanting anything to get weird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… Well, to get back on the subject, I suppose as a previous delinquent myself, I am destined to be a great lawyer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree. You’re very good at getting yourself out of troubles after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to do? Keep with fashion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so… It’s hard to admit when something isn’t working you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean performing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, from what I’ve seen so far, whenever you try something to do with performing you get doors shutting in your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, gees, thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>, anytime you try something in fashion, it seems entire walls break down to let you through.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying things from my point of view. Also, you’re actually a great performer Kurt so you can push through and I know you’ll be successful. I’m just saying right now, it seems like there’s a future waiting for you, and for some reason, you’re not going towards it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dream was always Broadway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t you seen Tangled?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt looked a little stunt, cause he wasn’t able to imagine Sebastian Smythe watching a Disney movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re saying on my way towards my dream I found a new one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And at last you see the light.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shut up” They laughed. The rest of the dinner went less deep, and they were now cuddling on the couch, watching some episodes of Friends to pass time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was your dream to be a lawyer?” Kurt finally asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really… I didn’t have a dream to be honest. I was just cruising life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even before Aurora?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian, who had been playing with Kurt’s hair so far, stopped moving.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry, you don’t have to talk about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did James tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, just that she was only after his money and more attracted to you than to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I shouldn’t have-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok Kurt. Before Aurora, I didn’t want to be a lawyer. I wanted to play Lacrosse professionally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really? Why didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aurora.” Sebastian started playing with Kurt’s hair again, staring at the television screen. “I wanted to be able to help victims like James, well, I guess we were lucky she… didn’t get to the wedding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to talk about it Sebastian, really.” Kurt stood up to face the Warbler and kiss him softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you. It’s just… Wait.” The Warbler made Kurt sit on his lap, facing him, a leg on both sides and pulled him into a hug, his face buried in his neck. Kurt took a few seconds to adapt, surprised. “Sorry, much easier if I don’t see your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Kurt put his arms around Sebastian’s neck, a hand landing in his hair to sooth him. Clearly he was about to hear something the other boy was still very hurt by. He waited a bit, but Sebastian didn’t start talking. “Is it too hard to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I ask questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she… do anything to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt felt his entire body implode. He had guessed, seeing James’ reaction at the Starbucks and now how Sebastian was acting, but hearing it confirmed was worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was asleep… Woke up with her… Well. I pushed her away and ran… Somehow James was up and I bumped into him… It was a mess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bas…” Kurt tightened the embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We moved back to the U.S. after that, anyway dad wanted to go to chase the State Attorney position. I, as you would know, got into a destructive phase. I didn’t want much. After Dave’s attempt though, it shook me. Mostly because of James.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did James…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes. It was the actual trigger for us moving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The worst part is she got away with it. So, I just wanted to be able to fight how I could. Lawyer sounded like the right choice. Dad had kept his law firms running in Paris so I knew I’d have a job waiting for me as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She <em>got away</em> with it?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, it was her word against mine and people tend to believe women over men in these cases. Which is understandable, as they <em>are</em> the victims in most cases. I discussed it with my parents, it would lead nowhere to try and fight it, she’d win. They didn’t agree, it took time to convince them.” Sebastian sighed. “I was more worried about James, I wanted him to never see her again, and trials take time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…” Kurt tried to move back, but Sebastian’s grasp tightened. “Sebastian.” Kurt could feel the boy beneath him shaking a little, so he didn’t insist, and they stayed in this position for a little while longer. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ouch, that's my heart.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Smythe Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“KURT!” James jumped on the designer to hug him so tight it nearly hurt. “I missed youuuu..” He whined, now hanging from his neck. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SURPRISE. <br/>Ok listen, you know by now about me and being regular. Hope you're having nice holidays, I wish you a better year! Let's crush this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been hard to leave Sebastian that day. Kurt basically wanted to cancel everything and just stay by his side. Of course, the Warbler didn’t let him and he had been on time the next day to work with Isabelle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, they got so busy Kurt didn’t have time to worry about anything, and Saturday came. Sebastian was meant to come to the hotel to take his boyfriend on a tour of Paris, however things went another way and they were now lying naked in bed, so, yeah, not going on a tour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was work?” Sebastian finally asked, a hand drawing imaginary circles on Kurt’s shoulder as they were cuddling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So cool, I can’t wait for the actual event… I met Anna, finally. That was scary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can imagine.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But she was actually sweet. I got to show her some of my own stuff, and she liked it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, as much as I love to make fun of your clothes, you do have a great sense of style.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to you complimenting me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can go back to insulting you if it’s what excites you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot.” They laughed. “How have you been?” Kurt finally asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better.” The Warbler admitted. “I wasn’t really planning on breaking down, but I’m happy I did. I’m glad you know about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do I. You’ve been there through all of my drama so I’m happy to be able to at least listen to yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t talk about it tomorrow, my parents get incredibly upset whenever it’s mentioned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noted. You still staying here tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup. I think we can still make it to the Eiffel Tower if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt looked at the time on the alarm clock by the bed, and then at the window. “I’m here for another 3 weeks you know…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian laughed and pushed him against the mattress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kurt! Finally!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Bonjour to you too mum.” Sebastian growled as his mother was now hugging Kurt who had passed the door first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes bonjour my son. But I see you all the time.” She still let Kurt go to come hug Sebastian. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, it’s nice to meet you.” The designer said with a shy smile, then turning to shake Mr.Smythe’s hand since he had just appeared behind his wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re glad you could make it, Sebastian told us how busy you were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, my weekends are off somehow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way to the living room, where…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“KURT!” James jumped on the designer to hug him so tight it nearly hurt. “I missed youuuu..” He whined, now hanging from his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Sebastian growled, walking towards them to separate the two boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard about today so I took the first plane!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What is it with you Smythe boys taking last minute planes to meet me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really I just wanted to see Sebastian’s glare.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s an expensive glare.” Kurt laughed. “I’m sorry, Mr and Mrs Smythe.. I feel bad they’re spending your money so carelessly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, call us Julie and Charles. And don’t worry about it, it’s usual. I’d rather they do that than throw expensive parties, to be honest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, the house was spotless.” James pouted. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We do not sponsor an entire bar for you to turn our home into one, James.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But moootheeeer.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kurt could only laugh again. He was glad to see that the Smythe were acting like a normal family. Kind of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurt, I heard you were a great cook so I apologise in advance if dinner isn’t the best.” Charles said, walking towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m sure it’s fine! Do you need any help?” He followed after, happy to be of use. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is even more good looking in real life, son.” Julie said to Sebastian with a smirk. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know. Did you have to tell James about today though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It slipped, sorry.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey! You should be happy to see your beloved son and brother, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are, we are.” Julie said, grabbing her oldest son’s arm. “But as you know, Sebastian finally bringing home a boyfriend is… exceptional. So don’t push too many buttons.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll be good.” James nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do realise I am right in front of you?” Sebastian had crossed his arms, wondering if he'd survive the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt was now saving a meal nearly undercooked as Sebastian’s father was watching him do it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry, Julie wanted to cook, which we don’t usually do…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, I see where Sebastian didn’t learn.” Kurt laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe you’ll teach him.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“With pleasure. Though, something tells me he’ll mess it up on purpose so I never ask him again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You understand my son very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know we used to not get along at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he told us everything, about Blaine Anderson as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, good.” Kurt felt his cheek burn a little. “Well, because of that, I feel like I’m prepared for anything when it comes to Sebastian.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comes to me what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. Kurt is saving our lunch.” Charlie said with a sorry smile. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You should’ve ordered in.” The Warbler said rolling his eyes and walking towards Kurt. “Need help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you know what to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then just go catch up with your brother. I have seen him more often than you have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Urgh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah catch up with me baby brother!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Now, the whole family was in the kitchen. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you have anything to catch up on then?” Sebastian asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really.” James shrugged. “Ohio’s getting a little lonely. I might move to New York.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about…” Sebastian stopped himself for a second. “ What about the position? At the Mayor’s office?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt arched an eyebrow, wondering what Seb had really wanted to ask. A look on his parents face let him know they knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if it’s about feeling lonely, I’m thinking of going back anyway.” Julie finally said. “Your dad needs to stay here for work but I’m getting bored and want to invest in more housing back home.” Kurt looked at Charlie, for whom this was clearly news as well, but only for a second did he look confused, he backed up his wife straight away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and I’ll also be coming back in a year anyway, it’s time I retire and enjoy all that money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kurt was glad to be on cooking duty now cause this clearly was not his conversation to be a part of. As he was now frying the vegetables, he wondered if James had friends. Apart from Bubble and Drew, he never saw the eldest with anyone, and he hadn’t mentioned anyone as well. The people at the birthday party… hadn’t looked like anyone actually here for James.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay then, if you are coming back I’ll stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And you know..” Kurt had started talking without thinking and started blushing as the 4 Smythe were now looking at him. “I mean.. About feeling lonely… I have a few friends back in Ohio. I can introduce you to them. I can take a week off after this.” He knew he was now dark red. “I-I mean if you want… I guess you made most of your friends here in Paris so-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’d love that.” James said with a kind smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julie changed the subject, and as food was ready, they finally went to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s such a shame you can’t stay late.” James pouted as Kurt was now saying goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Early start tomorrow… But I’ll see you back home then, yeah?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Definitely! Don’t go back on your words or I’ll be mad at you for at least an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They smiled at each other, Kurt said goodbye to the rest of the family and he and Sebastian made their way back to the hotel. Of course the Warbler was spending the night with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that went well, right?” Kurt finally asked. They were walking towards the Ritz, hand in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They love you so much… I better not screw this up, they’d never forgive me.” Sebastian pouted but then smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They seem to really love you, you all seem to really love each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprised?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh… was I out of place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… I guess. But not really actually, I’ve realised a while ago how good you were with people.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Does he not have friends because of what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. She cut off most of his friendships at the time, and after her, he never really trusted anyone else. I got lucky. No matter how awful I turned, Nick and Jeff have pushed through and are now great friends, so is Trent. And, well, now I have you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drew and Bubble?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course. I think they also see James as a friend, but he is so closed off he’s not seeing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… Were you actually going to say, earlier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James likes Drew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kurt stopped walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, But he would never admit it. I don’t think he’s gay. Bi, maybe, or pan? Or maybe it’s just Drew. However, he is afraid of feelings. Plus, he probably worries about my parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two sons, none in a straight relationship… No heirs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this a movie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In his head it is. I’ve had this discussion with my parents…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s why they seemed to know what you were actually asking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a smart one. Yes, I told them… I wanted to try and help him. When I talked about heirs, they laughed. They said adoption existed, they don’t believe in blood bonds, mostly because my mother was adopted and she loves her adopted family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really like you parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, so do I.” He smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, is this why they sponsor Scandals?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, that’s because of me. If they control the bar I spend my time in, they feel I’m safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ok.” Rich people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I didn’t end up confronting James about it. I did talk about the “heir” discussion, but made it sound it was about me and my future children.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he’d know this was not an obstacle…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. And, Bubble knows and confronts him enough on the matter anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Drew…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he does. I also think because he knows everything, he needs James to take the first steps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really going back to Ohio after Paris?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just for a couple of weeks. I need to see my dad and Carole anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blaine…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know. Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>